Martin Saves the Day
by nature of things
Summary: James Henry and Ruth are going to be disappointed


**Martin Saves the Day**

 **James Henry and Ruth had been beside themselves for weeks now. They were each going to be in a school play and had been rehearsing and practicing every spare minute of every day. The school hoped to raise money for the IT department. It was in sad need of some better computers.**

 **Martin didn't even pretend to show interest in anything the rest of the children in the school did except in how it related to their health. But, as hard as he tried to be objective about their talents, he was secretly sure that James Henry and Ruth were smarter, brighter and all around better behaved than any other children in Cornwall. He just hoped that Louisa wouldn't winkle him out about his feelings.**

 **So, he listened to their excited talk at the dinner table, and taking turns with Louisa, helped them memorize their lines and words to the songs. He found himself humming the tunes in the surgery and blushed scarlet when Morwenna joined in. He hoped a slammed consulting room door would make her stop but, as with him, once the song was in her head, it was hard to get rid of it so they each found themselves humming throughout the day. "Don't worry Doc. You got a good voice." She declared as she left that evening. "Humph!" was his reply.**

 **James Henry, who was ten years old, had the lead male role in a musical about pirates and mermaids. The best part was the girl he was sweet on had the lead female role. Not only did he get to rescue her in a dashing manner, they had to sing a song together. Some of the other boys teased him about it but that was ok. He sang that song in his sleep!**

 **Ruth, a precocious six year old, was playing the part of the witch in a very short play about Hansel and Gretel. "My face will be green, Daddy! I always wanted a green face." She declared. But a few minutes later, she asked worriedly, "But you will be able to take it off won't you? Will I have to have a opooration?"**

 **The Ladies Sewing Circle had been working hard on the costumes. Mrs. Tishell and Morwenna were responsible for the make-up. The lifeboat people, Bert, Al and the older children had spent hours on the sets and Bert just had to tell everyone that they had all done a 'proper job'!**

 **The dress rehearsal started with absolute chaos. The children ran, yelled, spilled drinks and generally acted like healthy, happy and excited children were expected to act. And trying on their costumes almost guaranteed that the final rehearsal would be a disaster. The pirates slashed and stabbed with their plastic swords, the mermaids giggled and hopped in the fish tail skirts and the flowers and trees ran around each other pretending to be in a storm.**

 **Finally, Miss Woodson, the art teacher, and Pippa, the Head Teacher, got them to calm down and do their final run throughs.**

 **That evening was the big finish, the pay off for all the work and weeks of excitement. When Pippa thought everything was under control, Mrs. Fulling who was the accompanist, broke her leg and was taken off by ambulance to the hospital.**

 **The older children were devastated and came up with desperate solutions to the problem. One involved a grand-father and an ancient squeeze box that sounded dreadful. Another was that the audience clap the tunes. The last one brought terrible groans and boos from the rest of the cast – no music at all! They would just say the words. The smaller children cried and begged Miss (Pippa) to magically produce another person to play the piano. The Singing Fishermen and their musicians were out of town and there was no one who was willing to play music they had never heard and never practiced.**

 **After school, James Henry and Ruth waited outside the consulting room for their father to finish with his last patient. Louisa was in a counseling session so was unavailable until their plays started.**

 **The last patient walked out and James Henry knocked on the door.**

 **Their Dad said the familiar words. "Come through. Oh, Good evening." One look at their faces made him ask, "What's wrong with you two?"**

 **Ruth burst into tears and ran to climb on his lap. James Henry swallowed convulsively and they both spoke at once.**

 **"** **Mrs. Fulling broke her leg and…" started James.**

 **"** **I won't get to have a green face and…" chimed in Ruth.**

 **"** **Wait, wait! One at a time, please. James, you start." Ordered Martin.**

 **Taking a deep breath and trying to steady his voice, James said, "We can't have the plays! Mrs. Fulling broke her leg and there's no one else who will play the piano. It's a catastrophe!"**

 **"** **Now you Ruth. Do you have the same problem?" Martin asked as he wiped her damp cheeks with his handkerchief.**

 **She wailed in answer, "Yes! And I don't get to be a witch and have a green face and scare everybody!"**

 **Martin started to say that it was just a play after all and not that important but the heartbroken looks on their faces stopped him.**

 **"** **Let me think about it while you wash up and I prepare our meal. Hush now. Just let me think." He told them. They both nodded and left the room with James trying to console his little sister but sounding too sad to do a very good job.**

 **Martin put a chicken casserole in the oven to warm while he prepared the accompanying vegetables. "I wonder if Mrs. Tishell would be willing? No, she just plays the organ. Mrs. Blusett's arthritis if too advanced for her to try to play and she's dreadful to boot."**

 **A thought was forming in his head "But I haven't played in years! And it's children's music! Gawd!"**

 **Back and forth he went but the forlorn look on their faces when they entered the kitchen decided him. "Sit down and eat your dinner before we talk about your problem." He watched as they tried to eat but ended up just pushing the food around their plates. When he finished his meal, he said, "I don't think either of you know it, but I used to play the piano many years ago. If I could go take a look at the music, talk to Miss Willett and practice for a bit, I can play for you."**

 **James Henry was familiar with his father's habit of getting people's names wrong so just answered excitedly "Yes, yes! I'm sure she'll let you do that! I'll call Miss Woodson and tell her."**

 **At the same time, Ruth asked "Who's Miss Willet?" and Martin asked "Who's Miss Woodson?" James just shook his head and rushed to the phone.**

 **After the short conversation, he ran back to his father and announced "Yes! You can go right now and she'll meet you. Ruth, Ruth! We get to be in the play! Come on Daddy, let's go."**

 **"** **Just let me clear up the dishes first. You both need to wash your hands and faces before we leave. James, help your sister." Martin said as he started clearing the table. "And I need to leave a message for your Mother."**

 **"** **Yes sir! Come on Ruth."**

 **Less than thirty minutes later, they walked into the Community Hall where Miss Woodson was waiting for them, relieved and full of thanks.**

 **Martin, with his usual briskness, said "Yes, yes, just give me the music and few minutes to look it over. Children, sit quietly please."**

 **Miss Woodson took pity on the excited children and said "If you don't mind, can they help me for a minute? Yes? Good. Come on James, Ruth. We'll sort out the programs."**

 **Martin sat at the old piano and studied the music. It had been so long! Well, it didn't look very difficult. He ran through the scales and found that his fingers were still limber. Softly, he started the first piece of Ruth's play. It was the entrance number. Heavy on the base for rhythm. Then he moved on to the piece where the Hansel and Gretel found the witch's house. Not too bad.**

 **The music for James' play was a little more involved but still manageable. After an hour, he felt he was ready. Miss Woodson had been welcoming the children and their parents and telling them about the near catastrophe.**

 **"** **Yes indeed! Doc Martin will be playing the piano for us. I didn't know he could play. Did you?" she said to the first ones there.**

 **The word spread like wildfire. People who didn't have children in the school dropped their plans and headed for the Hall, chattering and excited. Morwenna and Aunt Ruth saved a seat for Al in the front row. Looked like a sellout crowd with standing room only!**

 **Louisa walked up to Martin, "To the rescue? Hello, darling." And kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well done!"**

 **"** **After seeing their faces, I didn't have much choice! At least Ruth will get to 'scare everybody'." And Martin gave one of his rare smiles.**

 **The children disappeared behind the stage and Pippa announced the start of Ruth's play. "Welcome everyone to our production of Hansel and Gretel. Please be aware that the children helped to write the script so it may not be exactly true to the original story. The Lifeboat Rescue personnel, Large Restaurant and the older children helped make the sets and the Ladies Sewing Circle made the costumes for both plays. Mrs. Sally Tishell and Morwenna Newcross did the make-up, so, all in all, it's been a community project. The proceeds will go towards upgrading our IT department. As you all know, computers will play a bigger and bigger role in all our lives so the more the children know about them, the better. Without further ado, here's our first play, Hansel and Gretel.**

 **The audience cheered and Martin played, softly so as not to drown out the actors, a happy, bouncy tune to accompany Hansel and Gretel playing in the forest. Children were trees and flowers and swayed to the music and danced around. It became suspenseful as the children approached the witch's house.**

 **"** **Look Gretel, it's a house made of candy. I'm hungry. Let's eat some." Said Hansel.**

 **Children wearing costumes that looked like different kinds of candy were the walls of the house and their hands reached out offering candy to unwary children while whispering "Here, eat lots of candy."**

 **"** **Okay. I want peppermint." Answered Gretel and they both took fake candy and pretended to eat it with much smacking of lips and yum yumming.**

 **Suddenly, the door opened with loud screeching sound effect and the scary witch appeared. (It's hard to be scary when you're missing your two front teeth and less than three feet tall!) Ruth said "Come in my pretties. I have lots and lots of candy inside." And the music was more and more suspenseful.**

 **"** **Yes, please. Do you have any choc'late?" asked Hansel.**

 **"** **Sure. Help yourselves to all you want. I'm…" and Ruth stopped. "No, no! I messed up. Sure, help yourselves to all you want." And she did an elaborate aside with her hand to the side of her mouth, "They don't know that I give candy to li'le kids to make 'em fat so I can** ** _eat'em_** **! Heh, heh, heh."**

 **Her rendition; of a witches frightening cackle was hilarious and the audience burst into laughter. She crossed her arms over her chest and, her body quivering with indignation, said "I'm bein' scary. Now listen proply, heh, heh heh,** ** _heh_** **!"**

 **The audience smothered their laughter and gave appropriate gasps and shivers. Ruth smiled brilliantly at all of them and the play continued. When the children forced the witch into the fireplace, the music rose to a crescendo. Once again the little actress made the audience burst into laughter with her dreadful howls of pain.**

 **Martin played celebratory music as the actors took their bows to thunderous applause and exited the stage.**

 **Pippa got up to announce, "Well done everybody! Proper job! Now, before our next play, we'll break for some punch while the next set is assembled. Just leave your programs on your chairs. Come on, plenty for everyone."**

 **She stepped around the crowd to where Martin and Louisa were standing. "Thank you again, Doc. You were splendid! And your little actress was as well!"**

 **Martin just nodded but he wasn't wearing his usual scowl. Maybe a little smile of agreement? Louisa, smiling happily, said, "She's quite a little ham. Did you see James? He was standing off to the side mouthing her lines."**

 **"** **Yes, I did. They certainly support each other. When she told off the audience, I about lost it! Penhale had to slap Bert on the back he was laughing so hard. I just hope the next play goes as well." Said Pippa as she hurried off.**

 **"** **Would you like some punch Louisa? They assured me that it's sugar free and made with organic juice." Asked Martin.**

 **"** **Yes, but I'll get it. I want to speak to Bert about dinner on Sunday. Do you want some?" She asked and at his refusal, walked off.**

 **Ruth, still in costume, came running to Martin "Daddy, daddy! Did I do good? Did I scare you?"**

 **He caught her up in his arms, kissed that green cheek and assured her that "Yes, you were splendid! And your witches cackle was perfect. Very scary! It's a good thing that you practiced it so many times." If he was just a little sardonic, she wasn't aware of it and just continued to beam at him. "It's almost time for James to start. Do you want to stay with me or your Mummy?" Ruth chose to sit with Louisa and ran off, dodging around and between legs.**

 **"** **Please take your seats everybody. Our next play is about to begin – Pirates and the Elusive Mermaids."**

 **At Miss Woodson's signal, Martin played the introductory music.**

 **The curtains were pulled back and several boys were rowing a boat toward a desert island. Mermaids popped up out of the water and the play began.**

 **It was a musical comedy and the children really did a good job with the jokes. Two of them brought the house down singing their song about friends who didn't trust each other and continually robbed from each other. James and Jenny, his girlfriend, sang a funny song about 'will they, won't they'. Martin groaned inwardly when he played the music – that was the song he and Morwenna had been humming. He would be happy if he never heard it again!**

 **This play, as the last one had done, finished to thunderous applause. Miss Woodson, flushed with happiness, had everyone line up and, as she called their names, bow deeply to the audience. Ruth caused more laughter when her hat fell off during her bow revealing where the green make-up ended.**

 **To Martin's embarrassment, Miss Woodson then called on the cast and audience alike to thank their pianist, without whom, the plays couldn't have gone on.**

 **"** **He looks like he smells soured milk, doesn't he?" asked Aunt Ruth of Morwenna. She giggled and nodded in agreement while they all applauded. Bert doubled Martin's embarrassment by calling on everyone to give three cheers. If looks could kill!**

 **"** **We have some refreshments so members of the cast line up first and let's all enjoy food donated by the village restaurants. I smell Chough's pasties!"**

 **Martin saw the apprehensive expression on James' face and refrained from lecturing anyone about the dangers of overeating, especially too many sweets. Instead, he saluted his son by tipping his cup of punch and eating one very small biscuit. James, with a smile of relief, nodded back. He then joined his friends and, all talking and laughing at the same time, still managed to put away a tremendous amount of food.**

 **Ruth and some of her friends made a circle by holding hands and pulling each other round and round and screamed with laughter every time they 'fell' down.**

 **"** **You know we'll never get them to go to sleep after this." Whispered Louisa.**

 **"** **I know." He sighed, head beginning to pound from all the noise. "It doesn't matter. Tomorrow is Saturday and they can sleep in."**

 **"** **Yes, and they've certainly worked hard enough for a little fun now." And she leaned her head against his arm.**

 **Later, after tucking the children in for the night, Louisa walked into Martin's arms and told him, "I know you don't like praise, but you were wonderful tonight. They enjoyed themselves so much. And I heard James telling all his friends how you had saved the day and they were suitably impressed. Except for Raymond Pickering of course. He just has to make a hateful remark!"**

 **"** **Yes, he's a young hooligan but James can handle him. He's killing him with polite indifference. Raymond just doesn't know what to make of it." Martin said smugly.**

 **"** **Yes, James is wise to listen to his father. Let's go to bed now, too. You look as if you have a headache and I'm worn out."**

 **"** **Yes." He agreed.**

 **Much later that night, the ever vigilant parents heard whispering sounds coming from Ruth's room. Martin got up to see if she had wet the bed but heard instead, "Heh, heh, heh" and then gentle snoring.**

 **He stroked the hair off her forehead, tucked the covers around her and returned to bed with a smile on his face.**

 **Martin Saves the Day**

 **James Henry and Ruth had been beside themselves for weeks now. They were each going to be in a school play and had been rehearsing and practicing every spare minute of every day. The school hoped to raise money for the IT department. It was in sad need of some better computers.**

 **Martin didn't even pretend to show interest in anything the rest of the children in the school did except in how it related to their health. But, as hard as he tried to be objective about their talents, he was secretly sure that James Henry and Ruth were smarter, brighter and all around better behaved than any other children in Cornwall. He just hoped that Louisa wouldn't winkle him out about his feelings.**

 **So, he listened to their excited talk at the dinner table, and taking turns with Louisa, helped them memorize their lines and words to the songs. He found himself humming the tunes in the surgery and blushed scarlet when Morwenna joined in. He hoped a slammed consulting room door would make her stop but, as with him, once the song was in her head, it was hard to get rid of it so they each found themselves humming throughout the day. "Don't worry Doc. You got a good voice." She declared as she left that evening. "Humph!" was his reply.**

 **James Henry, who was ten years old, had the lead male role in a musical about pirates and mermaids. The best part was the girl he was sweet on had the lead female role. Not only did he get to rescue her in a dashing manner, they had to sing a song together. Some of the other boys teased him about it but that was ok. He sang that song in his sleep!**

 **Ruth, a precocious six year old, was playing the part of the witch in a very short play about Hansel and Gretel. "My face will be green, Daddy! I always wanted a green face." She declared. But a few minutes later, she asked worriedly, "But you will be able to take it off won't you? Will I have to have a opooration?"**

 **The Ladies Sewing Circle had been working hard on the costumes. Mrs. Tishell and Morwenna were responsible for the make-up. The lifeboat people, Bert, Al and the older children had spent hours on the sets and Bert just had to tell everyone that they had all done a 'proper job'!**

 **The dress rehearsal started with absolute chaos. The children ran, yelled, spilled drinks and generally acted like healthy, happy and excited children were expected to act. And trying on their costumes almost guaranteed that the final rehearsal would be a disaster. The pirates slashed and stabbed with their plastic swords, the mermaids giggled and hopped in the fish tail skirts and the flowers and trees ran around each other pretending to be in a storm.**

 **Finally, Miss Woodson, the art teacher, and Pippa, the Head Teacher, got them to calm down and do their final run throughs.**

 **That evening was the big finish, the pay off for all the work and weeks of excitement. When Pippa thought everything was under control, Mrs. Fulling who was the accompanist, broke her leg and was taken off by ambulance to the hospital.**

 **The older children were devastated and came up with desperate solutions to the problem. One involved a grand-father and an ancient squeeze box that sounded dreadful. Another was that the audience clap the tunes. The last one brought terrible groans and boos from the rest of the cast – no music at all! They would just say the words. The smaller children cried and begged Miss (Pippa) to magically produce another person to play the piano. The Singing Fishermen and their musicians were out of town and there was no one who was willing to play music they had never heard and never practiced.**

 **After school, James Henry and Ruth waited outside the consulting room for their father to finish with his last patient. Louisa was in a counseling session so was unavailable until their plays started.**

 **The last patient walked out and James Henry knocked on the door.**

 **Their Dad said the familiar words. "Come through. Oh, Good evening." One look at their faces made him ask, "What's wrong with you two?"**

 **Ruth burst into tears and ran to climb on his lap. James Henry swallowed convulsively and they both spoke at once.**

 **"** **Mrs. Fulling broke her leg and…" started James.**

 **"** **I won't get to have a green face and…" chimed in Ruth.**

 **"** **Wait, wait! One at a time, please. James, you start." Ordered Martin.**

 **Taking a deep breath and trying to steady his voice, James said, "We can't have the plays! Mrs. Fulling broke her leg and there's no one else who will play the piano. It's a catastrophe!"**

 **"** **Now you Ruth. Do you have the same problem?" Martin asked as he wiped her damp cheeks with his handkerchief.**

 **She wailed in answer, "Yes! And I don't get to be a witch and have a green face and scare everybody!"**

 **Martin started to say that it was just a play after all and not that important but the heartbroken looks on their faces stopped him.**

 **"** **Let me think about it while you wash up and I prepare our meal. Hush now. Just let me think." He told them. They both nodded and left the room with James trying to console his little sister but sounding too sad to do a very good job.**

 **Martin put a chicken casserole in the oven to warm while he prepared the accompanying vegetables. "I wonder if Mrs. Tishell would be willing? No, she just plays the organ. Mrs. Blusett's arthritis if too advanced for her to try to play and she's dreadful to boot."**

 **A thought was forming in his head "But I haven't played in years! And it's children's music! Gawd!"**

 **Back and forth he went but the forlorn look on their faces when they entered the kitchen decided him. "Sit down and eat your dinner before we talk about your problem." He watched as they tried to eat but ended up just pushing the food around their plates. When he finished his meal, he said, "I don't think either of you know it, but I used to play the piano many years ago. If I could go take a look at the music, talk to Miss Willett and practice for a bit, I can play for you."**

 **James Henry was familiar with his father's habit of getting people's names wrong so just answered excitedly "Yes, yes! I'm sure she'll let you do that! I'll call Miss Woodson and tell her."**

 **At the same time, Ruth asked "Who's Miss Willet?" and Martin asked "Who's Miss Woodson?" James just shook his head and rushed to the phone.**

 **After the short conversation, he ran back to his father and announced "Yes! You can go right now and she'll meet you. Ruth, Ruth! We get to be in the play! Come on Daddy, let's go."**

 **"** **Just let me clear up the dishes first. You both need to wash your hands and faces before we leave. James, help your sister." Martin said as he started clearing the table. "And I need to leave a message for your Mother."**

 **"** **Yes sir! Come on Ruth."**

 **Less than thirty minutes later, they walked into the Community Hall where Miss Woodson was waiting for them, relieved and full of thanks.**

 **Martin, with his usual briskness, said "Yes, yes, just give me the music and few minutes to look it over. Children, sit quietly please."**

 **Miss Woodson took pity on the excited children and said "If you don't mind, can they help me for a minute? Yes? Good. Come on James, Ruth. We'll sort out the programs."**

 **Martin sat at the old piano and studied the music. It had been so long! Well, it didn't look very difficult. He ran through the scales and found that his fingers were still limber. Softly, he started the first piece of Ruth's play. It was the entrance number. Heavy on the base for rhythm. Then he moved on to the piece where the Hansel and Gretel found the witch's house. Not too bad.**

 **The music for James' play was a little more involved but still manageable. After an hour, he felt he was ready. Miss Woodson had been welcoming the children and their parents and telling them about the near catastrophe.**

 **"** **Yes indeed! Doc Martin will be playing the piano for us. I didn't know he could play. Did you?" she said to the first ones there.**

 **The word spread like wildfire. People who didn't have children in the school dropped their plans and headed for the Hall, chattering and excited. Morwenna and Aunt Ruth saved a seat for Al in the front row. Looked like a sellout crowd with standing room only!**

 **Louisa walked up to Martin, "To the rescue? Hello, darling." And kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well done!"**

 **"** **After seeing their faces, I didn't have much choice! At least Ruth will get to 'scare everybody'." And Martin gave one of his rare smiles.**

 **The children disappeared behind the stage and Pippa announced the start of Ruth's play. "Welcome everyone to our production of Hansel and Gretel. Please be aware that the children helped to write the script so it may not be exactly true to the original story. The Lifeboat Rescue personnel, Large Restaurant and the older children helped make the sets and the Ladies Sewing Circle made the costumes for both plays. Mrs. Sally Tishell and Morwenna Newcross did the make-up, so, all in all, it's been a community project. The proceeds will go towards upgrading our IT department. As you all know, computers will play a bigger and bigger role in all our lives so the more the children know about them, the better. Without further ado, here's our first play, Hansel and Gretel.**

 **The audience cheered and Martin played, softly so as not to drown out the actors, a happy, bouncy tune to accompany Hansel and Gretel playing in the forest. Children were trees and flowers and swayed to the music and danced around. It became suspenseful as the children approached the witch's house.**

 **"** **Look Gretel, it's a house made of candy. I'm hungry. Let's eat some." Said Hansel.**

 **Children wearing costumes that looked like different kinds of candy were the walls of the house and their hands reached out offering candy to unwary children while whispering "Here, eat lots of candy."**

 **"** **Okay. I want peppermint." Answered Gretel and they both took fake candy and pretended to eat it with much smacking of lips and yum yumming.**

 **Suddenly, the door opened with loud screeching sound effect and the scary witch appeared. (It's hard to be scary when you're missing your two front teeth and less than three feet tall!) Ruth said "Come in my pretties. I have lots and lots of candy inside." And the music was more and more suspenseful.**

 **"** **Yes, please. Do you have any choc'late?" asked Hansel.**

 **"** **Sure. Help yourselves to all you want. I'm…" and Ruth stopped. "No, no! I messed up. Sure, help yourselves to all you want." And she did an elaborate aside with her hand to the side of her mouth, "They don't know that I give candy to li'le kids to make 'em fat so I can** ** _eat'em_** **! Heh, heh, heh."**

 **Her rendition; of a witches frightening cackle was hilarious and the audience burst into laughter. She crossed her arms over her chest and, her body quivering with indignation, said "I'm bein' scary. Now listen proply, heh, heh heh,** ** _heh_** **!"**

 **The audience smothered their laughter and gave appropriate gasps and shivers. Ruth smiled brilliantly at all of them and the play continued. When the children forced the witch into the fireplace, the music rose to a crescendo. Once again the little actress made the audience burst into laughter with her dreadful howls of pain.**

 **Martin played celebratory music as the actors took their bows to thunderous applause and exited the stage.**

 **Pippa got up to announce, "Well done everybody! Proper job! Now, before our next play, we'll break for some punch while the next set is assembled. Just leave your programs on your chairs. Come on, plenty for everyone."**

 **She stepped around the crowd to where Martin and Louisa were standing. "Thank you again, Doc. You were splendid! And your little actress was as well!"**

 **Martin just nodded but he wasn't wearing his usual scowl. Maybe a little smile of agreement? Louisa, smiling happily, said, "She's quite a little ham. Did you see James? He was standing off to the side mouthing her lines."**

 **"** **Yes, I did. They certainly support each other. When she told off the audience, I about lost it! Penhale had to slap Bert on the back he was laughing so hard. I just hope the next play goes as well." Said Pippa as she hurried off.**

 **"** **Would you like some punch Louisa? They assured me that it's sugar free and made with organic juice." Asked Martin.**

 **"** **Yes, but I'll get it. I want to speak to Bert about dinner on Sunday. Do you want some?" She asked and at his refusal, walked off.**

 **Ruth, still in costume, came running to Martin "Daddy, daddy! Did I do good? Did I scare you?"**

 **He caught her up in his arms, kissed that green cheek and assured her that "Yes, you were splendid! And your witches cackle was perfect. Very scary! It's a good thing that you practiced it so many times." If he was just a little sardonic, she wasn't aware of it and just continued to beam at him. "It's almost time for James to start. Do you want to stay with me or your Mummy?" Ruth chose to sit with Louisa and ran off, dodging around and between legs.**

 **"** **Please take your seats everybody. Our next play is about to begin – Pirates and the Elusive Mermaids."**

 **At Miss Woodson's signal, Martin played the introductory music.**

 **The curtains were pulled back and several boys were rowing a boat toward a desert island. Mermaids popped up out of the water and the play began.**

 **It was a musical comedy and the children really did a good job with the jokes. Two of them brought the house down singing their song about friends who didn't trust each other and continually robbed from each other. James and Jenny, his girlfriend, sang a funny song about 'will they, won't they'. Martin groaned inwardly when he played the music – that was the song he and Morwenna had been humming. He would be happy if he never heard it again!**

 **This play, as the last one had done, finished to thunderous applause. Miss Woodson, flushed with happiness, had everyone line up and, as she called their names, bow deeply to the audience. Ruth caused more laughter when her hat fell off during her bow revealing where the green make-up ended.**

 **To Martin's embarrassment, Miss Woodson then called on the cast and audience alike to thank their pianist, without whom, the plays couldn't have gone on.**

 **"** **He looks like he smells soured milk, doesn't he?" asked Aunt Ruth of Morwenna. She giggled and nodded in agreement while they all applauded. Bert doubled Martin's embarrassment by calling on everyone to give three cheers. If looks could kill!**

 **"** **We have some refreshments so members of the cast line up first and let's all enjoy food donated by the village restaurants. I smell Chough's pasties!"**

 **Martin saw the apprehensive expression on James' face and refrained from lecturing anyone about the dangers of overeating, especially too many sweets. Instead, he saluted his son by tipping his cup of punch and eating one very small biscuit. James, with a smile of relief, nodded back. He then joined his friends and, all talking and laughing at the same time, still managed to put away a tremendous amount of food.**

 **Ruth and some of her friends made a circle by holding hands and pulling each other round and round and screamed with laughter every time they 'fell' down.**

 **"** **You know we'll never get them to go to sleep after this." Whispered Louisa.**

 **"** **I know." He sighed, head beginning to pound from all the noise. "It doesn't matter. Tomorrow is Saturday and they can sleep in."**

 **"** **Yes, and they've certainly worked hard enough for a little fun now." And she leaned her head against his arm.**

 **Later, after tucking the children in for the night, Louisa walked into Martin's arms and told him, "I know you don't like praise, but you were wonderful tonight. They enjoyed themselves so much. And I heard James telling all his friends how you had saved the day and they were suitably impressed. Except for Raymond Pickering of course. He just has to make a hateful remark!"**

 **"** **Yes, he's a young hooligan but James can handle him. He's killing him with polite indifference. Raymond just doesn't know what to make of it." Martin said smugly.**

 **"** **Yes, James is wise to listen to his father. Let's go to bed now, too. You look as if you have a headache and I'm worn out."**

 **"** **Yes." He agreed.**

 **Much later that night, the ever vigilant parents heard whispering sounds coming from Ruth's room. Martin got up to see if she had wet the bed but heard instead, "Heh, heh, heh" and then gentle snoring.**

 **He stroked the hair off her forehead, tucked the covers around her and returned to bed with a smile on his face.**


End file.
